Eldritch's Abomination
by Daltimus-Prime
Summary: A young boy falls madly in love with a girl. But she turns out to be much more trouble than she seemed in the beginning...


Eldritch's Abomination

Inspired by the works of H.P. Lovecraft

In relating the circumstances which have led to my confinement within this refuge for the demented, I am aware that my present position will create a natural doubt of the authenticity of my narrative. It is an unfortunate fact that the men who watch over me in this infernal building are too limited by their mental vision to weigh with patience and intelligence isolated phenomena such as that which I have experienced. All of the men, that is, with the exception of one, a Mister Slater, to whom I have related my story, and who has agreed to have it published. Men of broader intellect know that there is no sharp distinction betwixt the real and the unreal; that all things appear as they do only by virtue of the delicate individual physical and mental media through which we are made conscious of them.

My name is Eldritch Fenton, and my tale is begins in the forest with my friend Joseph and a person named Riley Marsh, whom I had long believed to be a young girl. I had been infatuated with the pale-skin, brown-eyed, and raven-haired girl for around a full year now. Of course, so had my friend Joseph, for an almost equal period of time. We were riding our bikes through the lush woods under a gray sky one September afternoon when I turned around to notice Riley's sudden absence. We called for her in this part of the forest, hitherto unknown to us, but could not locate the girl.

After just around half an hour, me and Joseph happened upon a terrible discovery. Buried in the side of a cliff on the opposite side of a lake was a large metal construct, that I would later discover was built by no earthen hands, with no earthen tools, of no earthen material, for no earthen purpose. A rusted metal bridge extended from the construct across the pond. We foolishly entered.

Upon our entry, it was blatant by the sheer size of the stairwell, the height of what appeared o be computer consoles, and the mass of alien hieroglyphs littered on the walls and ceiling that this ship, as I had determined it to be, was not designed for use by human beings. A colossal cylinder stood in the center of the chamber, a strange energy, almost alive, emanating from it.

My mind exploded suddenly. I could feel the presence of many slumbering creatures throughout the ancient vessel. Our unwanted presence in a piece of their world had disturbed them from their dreams. I could feel many more ship like this one, older than the planet Earth itself, scattered over this planet. I saw visions of terrible creatures unlike anything indigenous to our small, insignificant world. I saw worlds, in their entirety, populated by things of all forms, and of colors unknown to the eyes of man.

I hadn't noticed that my mental shock had caused me to collapse to the floor, or that Joseph had come to my aid. The small boy tried to lift me, but I had to do most of the work with my own strength. That's when Riley's beautiful, soft voice came into my mind.

_Kill him, _she said within my thoughts. _Destroy him, and we can be together for the rest of time. _Given the strain the ordeal had on my mind, and the appeal of the result, I happily took up a piece of rubble from the floor and obliged. His screams as I broke his bones barely seemed important until after the event had taken place. Even now, his death at my hands has little effect on me. Though a recent realization, I always remember having nothing for contempt for the boy whose life had just been dashed by the rock wielded by me.

The object of my affections appeared behind me. I turned to meet her beautiful face. It was perfectly as I remembered it, with the exception of here eyes, which had turned from an unremarkable brown to a majestic rose red. She touched my face and looked at the corpse on the cold, metal floor.

"Good. I never cared for him anyway." She chuckled maliciously. Then something simultaneously thrilling and horrifying happened. A pair of lumps rose in the back of her shirt. A pair of octopi-like tentacles then extended from her back like wings and began touching the corpse tenderly. The tendrils split at their ends and covered the cold shell of a body completely for several seconds. She screamed and her color came to her once pale skin. The tentacles receded and Joseph's body was nowhere to be found.

"That was good, Eldritch." She laughed girlishly. "But I'm going to need more than that if you want to be with me forever." She flipped her hair and waked away. I followed her.

That night my dreams were haunted by the same images I was struck with in the spacecraft. I saw monsters of flesh, metal, and energy on strange worlds never before seen by human beings. I saw myself taking the life of the little wretch Joseph over and over and over again. Mostly I saw the beautiful face of the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Our minds were connected now. I could feel her thoughts and see her sights. We communicated with each other throughout the night. It was the best surge of emotions I had ever experienced.

The following afternoon I had been out walking when I had taken my next life. Joseph's death had been in the papers that morning, as well as on the local news. Only Riley and I knew the truth, however. I thought about everything that happened yesterday when Butch Robertson, the local bully, turned from around a corner, pounding his right fist into his left hand.

"Well, well, well." The mountainous boy said. "Look what we have here. I noticed there was no 'transaction' at lunch today. Why is that? Am I not _good _enough to deserve your payment? Hmm? Do I not _deserve _it? Well, then. I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way."

He ran and swung at me. Feeling an uncontrollable urge to kill for my love again, I dodged out of the way and pushed him down the steep slope into a group of trees. He was still alive, though. He tried to stand up, but his leg appeared to be broken. He screamed and cursed at me from below, before he started trembling at the sight of two long, green tendrils. The appendages enveloped him and performed the same arcane process they performed on Joseph.

_That was wonderful, Eldritch. But I still need a little more, love. _She laughed cutely. I had to get more bodies for her. Otherwise she would stop loving me, and all of my hard work would have been in vain!

So I continued for a month. I preyed upon the small, the weak, the sick. I felt abominable for my actions. But the importance of the lives of these animals did not concern me as much as the welfare of Riley, or Y'gttha'a , as I learned her true name to be on her home world. She needed me to kill for the meaningless animals for her, and I was more than happy to oblige.

She also gave me a book. It was a strange book. The _Necronomicon_. She said it was by a man named Abdul Alhazred a long time ago. Though I could not at first, my present state has rendered me able to translate it's arcane symbols and language. It contains mention of the "Old Ones," the species to which Riley belonged. They had been here a very long time. And I was helping them reawaken by feeding Riley. She promised I would be spared when they were at full power, and I would be kept as her husband.

But then that night came. I was out gathering more food for Riley. The town was in total panic now, but it didn't matter to me. It was late when I arrived at my empty, silent house. As soon as I heard my dog whimpering, a ghastly thought occurred to me. I ran into my room to find Riley's tentacles retracting. Her skin was now healthy looking, and her eyes were now a vibrant but terrible blood red. Two reptilian wings sprouted from her back and her now more numerous tendrils hung freely. I stared in terror at her, almost at tears.

"Aw, come on! I was hungry! Please forgive me? I love you!" She pleaded. I ran. I ran to the only place I knew where to run.

I reached the extraterrestrial ship in about a half an hour. I climbed the massive steps. I could feel Riley behind me, flying with her newly rediscovered wings. Acting quickly, I took up a piece of rubble larger than the one I took Joseph's life with. I couldn't reach the computer consoles, but I began to destroy the lower parts of the machines. I heard creatures begin to awaken and crawl through the vents. The energy from the large cylinder in the chamber surged. It beckoned for me to see what was inside. When enough damage was done to the machines, and I could feel Riley nearing me, I walked to the cylinder and stared upward. It opened, almost as if on it's own, and revealed it's secrets to me.

What I saw was so unimaginably, unequivocally horrifying, I cannot bring myself to describe it thoroughly. It challenged my perception of everything. My knowledge was refuted. My idea of right and wrong was destroyed. All I knew was that we mean nothing to the universe, we earthlings. And the eyes! Oh, dear God! The eyes!

I awoke later, strangely unscathed, in the wreckage of the ship. It had been obliterated. Destroyed, in a great breath of fire. I was collected by the local police and the ship was searched by military units in green armor. I was shipped to an asylum near Miskatonic University in Arkham, Massachutesetts. Here, Mr. Slater has agreed to write down my story. I leave you with this knowledge. The old ones are real. Riley, Y'gttha'a, is still killing people. I still feel her. She still begs me to come help her. But the strangest part is, in some deep, dark part of my mind, that I dare not visit…

…I still love her.


End file.
